Watashi wa Idol♥
Watashi wa Idol♥ (私はアイドル♥, I'm an Idol♥) is a cover version of the original song by 765PRO ALLSTARS , featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 5 Original CD available with the limited editions of THE iDOLM@STER: Million Live! manga. The cover is performed by Mizuki, Megumi, Miya, Momoko and Matsuri. The original song is written by Megumi Nakamura and is composed by Hiroto Sasaki. Track List #Kimi to no Asu o Negau Kara (君との明日を願うから) #Watashi wa Idol♥ (私はアイドル♥) Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Kihonteki ni wa ippongi dakedo toki to baai de utsurigi nano Sonna juunanteki ouryoku umaku ikashite tsunawatari Suki na hito ni wa nikoniko shite soude nai hito mo sorenari ni Sotozura yokute uchibenkei yowatari dake wa jouzu Kiryou to sainou dake de karuku konaseru shigoto janai no Dakara hito ni mienai doryoku nante hakuchou nami ijou Kitto watashi ga ichiban! Demo anata mo sokosoko kamo Sorya watashi to kuraberu kara chotto bun warui no yo Datte SUTAATO RAIN ga mou haruka tooku ni atte Sou kantan ni wa nukenai aru imi deki REESU nano Yaochou dewa naku seisei doudou...mochiron Yowa na onna mo enjikiru kedo yowai jibun wa miserarenai Shin no nai hito kyoumi naishi mushiro yowamushi daikirai Tadamushiro no kotoba nante nanimo iwanai no to onaji yo Iitai koto wa hakkiri to iu soshite tekkai shinai Oseji ya shakou jirei de michita kaiwa ni taerarenai no Dakara honne misenai otona no koto sukoshi hiite michau Yappa watashi ga ichiban! Ima kagayaiteiru mitai Sorya umare nagara daiya no genseki mitai damon Motto BIGGU ni naranakya mou nanika no machigai desho Mada watashi ni kizuitenai okureta hito-tachi mo Kono miryoku BIIMU de HAATO o ROKKUON! suru no! Gaman shiteru no mou genkai made kiteiru Sugu mirai no FAN atsumete sekkyou shitai no yo Kono watashi mushi suru sono dokyou wa nanisama nano! Sou sunao ni naru ga yoroshi tadachi ni hirefuseba Mou mainichi barairo kouun kakujitsu...tabun Kibishii mainichi yasumi sae torenai Dakedo kimochi wa juujitsu itsumo kokoro wa harebare Sateto ishou kigaete MEIKU kanryou kyou mo ii kanji! Kitto watashi wa jiyuu! Sorya tabou na SUKEJUURU ni Itsu taoreru kamoshirenai HAADO WAAKU demo Datte seien o kureru kono subarashii FAN ga iru Moshi PORISHII o mageta nara karera o uragiru koto ni Sore wa dekinai gyakusetsuteki ni FURII Watashi ga ichiban! Ima kagayaiteiru mitai Sorya umare nagara DAIYA no genseki mitai damon Motto BIGGU ni naranakya mou nanika no machigai desho Mada watashi ni kizuitenai okureta hito-tachi mo Kono miryoku BIIMU de HAATO o ROKKUON! suru no |-| Kanji= 基本的には一本気だけど　時と場合で移り気なの そんな柔軟的応力　うまく生かして綱渡り 好きな人にはニコニコして　そうでない人もそれなりに 外面よくて内弁慶　世渡りだけは上手 器量と才能だけで軽くこなせる仕事じゃないの だから人に見えない努力なんて白鳥並以上 きっと私が一番！　でもあなたもソコソコかも そりゃ私と比べるから　ちょっと分悪いのよ だってスタートラインが　もう遥か遠くにあって そう簡単には抜けない　ある意味出来レースなの 八百長ではなく正々堂々･･･もちろん 弱な女も演じ切るけど　弱い自分は見せられない 芯のない人興味ないし　むしろ弱虫大嫌い 玉虫色の言葉なんて　何も言わないのと同じよ 言いたいことはハッキリと言う　そして撤回しない お世辞や社交辞令で満ちた会話に耐えられないの だから本音見せない大人のこと少し引いて見ちゃう やっぱ私が一番！　今輝いているみたい そりゃ生まれながらダイヤの原石みたいだもん もっとビッグにならなきゃ　もう何かの間違いでしょ まだ私に気付いてない遅れた人たちも この魅力ビームでハートをロックオン！するの 我慢してるの　もう限界まで来ている すぐ未来のファン集めて説教したいのよ この私無視する　その度胸は何様なの！ そう素直になるがよろし　ただちにひれ伏せば もう毎日バラ色　幸運確実…たぶん 厳しい毎日　休みさえ取れない だけど気持ちは充実　いつも心は晴々 さてと衣装着替えてメイク完了　今日もいい感じ きっと私は自由！　そりゃ多忙なスケジュールに いつ倒れるかもしれない　ハードワークでも だって声援をくれる　この素晴らしいファンがいる もしポリシーを曲げたなら　彼らを裏切ることに それはできない　逆説的にフリー 私が一番！　今輝いているみたい そりゃ生まれながらダイヤの原石みたいだもん もっとビッグにならなきゃ　もう何かの間違いでしょ まだ私に気付いてない遅れた人たちも この魅力ビームでハートをロックオン！するの |-| English= By nature my mind is fixated, but at times I'm inconsistent. I feel like I'm walking a tightrope trying to use that kind of flexibility to my advantage. I smile for the people I like and a bit for the ones I don't like, too. Outwardly nice but arrogant inside, at least I'll be making a good living. This isn't a job you can take lightly with just some looks and talent, so the unseen efforts it takes are greater even than a swan's! There's no doubt I'm number one! Although I guess you're also pretty good. You're at a bit of a disadvantage comparing yourself to me. Because the start line is already far behind me. You won't be able to overtake me that easily. In a way it's a race. It's not a fixed game, it's fair and square...of course. Sure, I can act the part of a frail girl, but I can't let you see my own weaknesses because I'm not interested in spiritless people. In fact, I loathe weaklings. Nothing but ambivalent words: you might as well stay silent. When I want to say something, I'll say it clearly and I won't go back on my words. I'm not fit for conversations filled with compliments and courtesy, so I'll try to draw along those insincere adults for a while. Of course I'm number one! Right now it's like I'm shining 'Cause I'm just like a diamond ore by nature If I don't become more famous, that's got to be some sort of mistake. I'll lock onto the hearts of the slow people who haven't noticed me yet with my glamour beam! I've been patient up til now, but I'm reaching my limit. I want to gather my fans-to-be and start preaching to them! Who do you think you are to ignore me?! It's best if you just become obedient when I make you bow before me on the spot. Now every day'll be rose-colored. Happiness ascertained...I guess. Everyday is tough. I can't even take a break. Even so I always feel content. My heart is always bright. Well then... Changed into my costume and finished make-up! I feel great again today! I'm completely free! Sure, my busy schedule might make me collapse someday and it's hard work, but these wonderful fans are here cheering me on! Even if I'd bent my policy, I wouldn't be able to betray them. Yet paradoxically, I'm free! There's no doubt I'm number one! Right now it's like I'm shining 'Cause I'm just like a diamond ore by nature If I don't become more famous, that's got to be some sort of mistake. I'll lock onto the hearts of the slow people who haven't noticed me yet with my glamour beam! Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 5 Original CD (sung by: Mizuki Makabe, Megumi Tokoro, Miya Miyao, Momoko Suou and Matsuri Tokugawa)